No way back
by Mimozka
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if the events in Volterra had taken a different turn? Set during NM... Original story by love-twi in hebrew... I'm just translating it... B/E cannon couples and R&R pls! Rated "T" because I'm a paranoid! XD Enjoy! :


_**PLEASE READ!!  
**_

_**Heyyy guys I have a couple of things to say: First of all I do not own Twilight (just a copy of all four books, the twilight movie companion and a bunch of articles, posters and trade cards... oh and a poster from the ones they put in the theaters...) it all belongs to SM - she's God I'm just her faithful follower! XD A**_

_**Secondly, I only translated this story so if you like the story all credit goes to my israeli friend love-Twi she wrote the story in hebrew and I just stumbled across it, liked it and translated it WITH HER PERMISSION! so yeah...It is originally told in 4 chapters - the reason there are line breakers here - but they were too short and I don't like short chapters so I made it a one shot! :)  
**_

_**Oh and the part in italics is taken from New Moon (the book) **_

_**So once again just to be clear - I'm just the translator not the creator... (although I've added a moment or two... ) **_

* * *

**No way back by love-Twi**

I was leaning against Edward's cold and marble hard body. All the fear and dread I was feeling due to the room full of blood thirsty vampires almost disappeared as I knew Edward was really here, next to me. His overpowering scent was clouding my senses making it nearly impossible for me to follow the conversation between Edward and Aro. All of a sudden Edward stiffened and pulled me out of my reveries. I made myself focus on him and Aro.

_/__"I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong." Edward didn't reply. "But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again—if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."_

_Edward gazed back at Aro's admiration with no expression. I knew his face well enough—time had not changed that—to guess at something seething beneath the surface. I fought to keep my breathing even._

_"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."_

_Edward tensed._

_"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed me with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand._

_"Ask her," Edward suggested in a flat voice._

_"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed me directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"__/_ My eyes flashed up to Edward's face in terror, but he was surprisingly calm. He leaned down so his lips were almost touching my ear and whispered so quietly that I nearly missed it "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you" And that's when I had an epiphany: Edward must love and care for me if he came here to ask for his death. His love for me was the reason he left all these months ago - all he wanted was to protect me from his family and himself. But he didn't understand that not only was I unprotected without him by my side, but I was also broken and lifeless. But it didn't matter anymore. His scent and appearance were so rich, so real that they "erased" the months I'd spent without him. _But that wouldn't stop him from leaving again _a glum voice in my head said. And it was right – now that Edward knew I was alive and that he too would probably live after this encounter, there was nothing stopping him from disappearing again the moment we landed in Seattle. Only this time I knew I would not survive…

I turned to face Aro; I was surprised by how calm I was. Only mere couple of feet separating us from each other. As I approached Aro's outstretched hand I heard a quiet growl behind me. I knew it had come from Edward and I figured how this must be for him: Me walking toward my biggest threat and him being unable to do anything to prevent it. I turned on my heel and locked my gaze with his trying to send him all my love and reassurance, his eyes remained concerned and not even a sound escaped his lips.

Just then I figured out what I must do. I knew how to change our fate and I knew the way it needed to be done. I was a few steps away from Aro and a single thought filled my mind – _Hear me! - _ I knew that the chances to succeed were slim, but that was the only way. I concentrated and closed my eyes as soon as my fingers touched Aro's. His fingers were cold but not like Edward and Alice's. His touch was like silk – gentle but firm. That's what I felt in the first few moments, after that a whole new feeling overtook my mind. I didn't know what to make of it. It reminded me of a computer going into overload. I was afraid I'd lose my consciousness.

Just then pictures started to fill my mind: _Mom and I holding hands and laughing while taking a walk on the beach… Me feeling happy after saying goodbye to my father at the airport… Going back to Forks; Edward… The Cullens... James… Jake and the wolf pack… And Edward once again, the same one I rescued only hours earlier, only these hours seemed like days now._

I felt Aro's grip on my hand loosen and I heard Alice gasp behind me having seen what I was about to do. But I was not giving up. Not this time. I gripped Aro's hand in both of mine and closed my eyes again.

"Please, please don't deny me! My love for Edward isn't strong enough to prevent him from leaving. Do as I ask and I will owe you for the rest of time!" I opened my eyes and looked straight into Aro's shocked expression. His nod of consent was barely noticeable as I heard a pained sigh come from behind me. I didn't need to look to know it was Edward.

Before I could blink, Aro was inches from my neck. I could feel his frosty breath on my skin. "Are you sure? Because there's no going back" he whispered

"Yes," I said "There's no other way I would be able to live" my eye were glistening with tears. Next we heard a loud thump and a fierce growl. I turned on my heel to see Edward lying on the floor with a crazed look in his eyes both from terror and anger. Felix was holding him down and had his back to me. His hands were opened wide, ready to restrain Edward in case he so much as dared to pounce.

The tears were no running freely down my cheeks "Don't" I begged him "Don't make this more complicated than it already is. I'm doing this for the both of us. I can't live without you and you won't stay with me otherwise"

"No Bella!" he shouted, his voice breaking "Don't do this… I-I- let me explain… "He got up from the ground, his entire frame shaking.

I gave him a tiny smile in return "I know… I understand and I forgive you…" My voice was still unsteady from the tears. My eyes locked with Edward's and he stopped breathing "I was hoping you to do it…" My eyes met Aro's then and he must have seen the decisiveness in them because a moment later I felt his cold lips rest on my neck.

And then his sharp teeth pierced my skin.

I didn't know whether it took him seconds, minutes or hours to back away, but I suddenly felt myself starting to fall.

I felt a pair of familiar iron-strong arms take me into their embrace and I felt his cold lips caressing my face "Bella… My dear, sweet, loving Bella…"

---

Burning…

It was only a stinging in the beginning but then it started getting warmer and warmer. It was nice at first, stopping Edward's wintry touch freeze my skin, but then it changed – the warmness turned into a raging fire burning every cell of my body.

I was trying to fight the flames, tossing and squirming in Edward's arms. I felt as if it was an out-of-body experience. I could almost feel myself floating out of my own body and observing what was happening underneath me.

That was when I screamed for the first time.

"Edward, make it stop!" my whole body was shaking violently and my voice was uneven

His angelic voice came as if from another universe "I wish I could, love. What have you done, silly girl? I'm so sorry…" although his voice was slightly muffled I couldn't help but notice how tortured it was. I screamed again. He screamed along with me.

----

The time was passing – or at least I hoped it was – because I sure as hell did not feel like it did. The fire was not fading but getting stronger instead. I was doing my best to keep myself from screaming, knowing that Edward was right next to me, although I couldn't feel or see him. Every so often the pain would get so bad that I thought my end was near. The squirming and shaking wouldn't stop. And the biggest problem was that I had nothing to distract myself with. Edward kept murmuring something under his breath but the pain was so bad that I couldn't hear his velvety voice properly.

And not even the magnificence of Edward's voice was able to improve my situation.

Next thing I knew the pain subsided and my heartbeat – that was accelerated as it is – went into overdrive.

After a few more minutes I could fee the pain fade from my limbs and my senses became clearer and sharper. I could hear Edward's voice with much more clarity than earlier, although I still couldn't make out what he was saying. I also felt a strange surge of power flow through me, waiting to break free.

And then it finally happened – My heart stopped beating. The burning fire stopped – I slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the ceiling which was decorated in a magnificent antique drawing. I spent the next few fractions of a second examining it and I knew that I'd remember it till the rest of time without having to look at it again.

All of a sudden I felt warm fingers touch my cheek and next thing I knew I was on the other side of the huge room, crouching, barring my teeth and growling menacingly.

"Bella…" I recognized Edward's voice and my heart clenched at how tortured and pained it sounded.

_It was just Edward_ I thought and straightened up from my crouch in one swift movement.

There was nothing more I wanted in this moment than to run to him embrace him and kiss him with all I had, but I remembered that we still needed to talk about all that has happened these past months. So I went to stand by the window instead, stopping only a couple of feet from Edward… At least I _think_ I 'went', because the movement was so fast and graceful that I think I might have actually flown… Entranced by my own movements I kept moving around the room, around Edward. The room was really big but I still felt as if I was a caged animal wanting to break free and the fact that it wouldn't be too much effort to do so only egged me on.

Suddenly, Edward's hand took hold of my arm and pulled me towards him. This action of his caught me so off guard that I gripped his arm with my other hand and yanked him over my head.

I let out a scream scared that I might have hurt him but he simply landed on his feet and turned to face me without a trace of anger or fear in his eyes.

I approached him in a painfully slow manner and just as I stood in front of him ready to embrace him he pulled me into his arms in an embrace so tight it would have crushed me were I not indestructible. He lifted me up and started spinning me around in the air without breaking our hug.

We both burst out laughing as he put me down.

I caressed his cheek gently with the back of my hand "I'm sorry" I whispered so quietly I was surprised he heard it.

He just chuckled "No it's your turn not to break me, love" My eyes widened as I heard that word fall from his lips - spoken with such unconditional love and I knew that he had noticed my reaction. He just pulled me closer to him – thing I doubted was possible – and let out a quiet growl "And don't you ever doubt it"

And then he kissed me…

---

I knew that I would never forget that first kiss for the rest of my existence! The way our lips collided and all the passion and love in our kiss made me forget entirely about all those months of loneliness. It was a fresh start, a new life. Nothing else beside the both of us mattered in that moment and I'm pretty sure we would have spent eternity this way – kissing with no restraints – if someone hadn't decided to open the door in that particular moment.

We pulled apart from our kiss and turned to face the vampires that had interrupted us – Aro was wearing that creepy yet smug grin, and behind him were Jane and Felix.

Edward didn't let go of me, but held me as tight as he could without it being considered inappropriate.

"My Goodness, the both of you make an exquisite couple!" Aro exclaimed "I have no doubts now, that Bella has made the right decision"

I was afraid of Edward's reaction to that little comment, but to my surprise he just chuckled lightly "You are right, Aro. Although, I am a little sad she didn't trust me to change her myself… Not that it matters anymore" he said kissing the tip of my nose "So beautiful!" he whispered.

"Well, I'm happy for you. I heard that your change was quite fast and easy. I'm – "

"Do not delude yourself, Aro. It was all but easy" I cut him off, my voice sounding like shimmering bells.

"Anyway, I'm happy it's over" Aro chuckled again "But my dear, you must be starving, how would you like to dine with us?" his face was almost angelic; his intentions however, were not.

"We are grateful for your hospitality, Aro" Edward said in a flat tone and I knew him well enough to know that he was fighting to keep his composure "However, we would go hunting tonight, we would like to return back to our family as soon as possible" I loved the firmness with which this was said, but I still couldn't help but be surprised by the delicacy of it.

"As you wish," Aro sighed in defeat, but it was obvious he wasn't finished yet "But I have one last thing to offer you – especially you, beautiful Bella – would you like to stay with us for a while? The Volturi would be happy to no end to have you among us" Jane and Felix groaned quite loudly in protest to his words, but Aro chose to ignore them.

It was taking me all my will power to not roll my eyes at his despair "As Edward has already said, we are grateful that you have let us stay here, but we really miss our family and would like to be reunited with them as soon as possible" I was doing my best to not sound too harsh.

"You have found yourself a remarkable mate, young Edward…" he said with obvious disappointment "I'll let you two get ready now; you have a long journey ahead of you. Pass my regards to Carlisle and come visit us whenever you feel like it. We would be overjoyed to have you again" and without another word he left the room with Jane and Felix flanking him silently.

The door barely closed behind them when our lips met again. "He wasn't that terrible, we didn't have to be so rude" I managed to say between our kisses

"Trust me his thoughts were all but nice, he kind of expected us to react this way" he mumbled under his breath before attacking me with his lips again"

"Well shouldn't we leave?" I asked pulling slightly away from him

"No," he whispered pulling me back against him and setting his lips against my neck

"And why not?" my words came out as a moan. It was really hard to concentrate when he was doing stuff like that… It makes me wonder if vampires can faint.

"Because I won't be able to do this" he whispered huskily and before I could blink he ripped my shirt off my body, leaving me in my bra

"Edward!" I squealed, both surprised and flattered from this unexpected turn of events. "What are you doing?!"

"Well…" he replied lazily with a smug crooked grin on his face" Since we are both frozen now we have all the time in the world" I have never heard him so calm and cheerful before "And we also have this huge, comfortable bed over there…" he started nibbling at my neck and I was finding it hard to concentrate again "it'd be a shame to let it go to waste… nobody ever uses beds around here…" his lips traveled down to my shoulder "besides I want you so damn much!" he growled against my skin.

I'd be damned if I make wait any longer. I pushed him away from me – not very gently – and he fell backwards onto the bed…

"Besides, you'd like it better if we travel at night… You'll get to see the stars they're really beautiful…" he propped himself up on his elbows with that smirk still on his lips.

"So you like stars, huh?" I was standing in front of him now "I'll show you stars!" I smirked back and pounced on him without another thought.

---

Hours later – I have no idea how many – we were lying in bed naked and blissfully happy with my head resting on his chest and his fingers running through my hair.

"We need to go soon, don't we?" I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Love, I think we need to talk" he sounded somewhat nervous.

"There's nothing to talk about" I said quickly, sensing where this conversation was going to "I've already told you, you were forgiven the moment I laid my eyes on you. Now come on, let's get back home" I made an attempt to get up but he caught my arm and made me look at him

"Bella, please I need to tell you this and you need to know… You have the right to know"

"Where's Alice by the way?" I tried to distract him. But he didn't seem to have any intention of letting this topic go

"She went back home to Jasper the moment she saw your transformation was going to be successful. Don't change the subject" he said quietly "Bella, I love you. When I left my life became Hell. There wasn't a day or an hour that I hadn't thought about you or about what led me to make that decision… I have always loved you, Bella and I always will" his voice broke slightly revealing to me just how hard it was for him to talk about this. "And the fact that you let Aro change you scared out of my wits! I knew he wouldn't … hurt you – for a lack of a better word – but then again there was that part of me – that very selfish part of me that was happy he did, because I couldn't do this… I couldn't because you pain intentionally… hurt you…" his voice died and he buried his face in his hands.

I was stunned to say the least. I've never thought he'd be so honest with me and tell me everything on his own – usually I had to beg him for hours for him to just share a snippet from what was bothering him – but now I was flattered by his honesty and his willingness to share his feelings with me; to let me help him for a change.

I pulled his hands away from his face and put them on both sides of mine. "I love you so much. I'd never be able to be mad at you or hate you no matter what you do! Please let's just forget all this happened and start fresh… Just love me" and we delayed our journey back home with several more hours… being comforted by the knowledge that they wouldn't go to waste.

_**The End... **_

_**Or is it?**_

* * *

A/N 2: I know you must be sick of my author notes butya know... press the green button and tell me what you think ... especially of that little OOC Bella moment when she ponced on Edward...

I'm going to ask her if she would let me write a sequel... anyone up for it???oh and _**Changing **_should be updated by sunday so keep your eyes open!

love ya all,

**Mimozka**


End file.
